


You’re my home

by Icequeen208



Category: Red Hood - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icequeen208/pseuds/Icequeen208
Summary: Jason does something he never thought he would do during a night terror
Relationships: Artemis of Bana-Mighdall/Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	You’re my home

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I thought of a while ago and decided to write it down. Hope y’all like it

Artemis awoke to the sound of Jason’s cries. He was thrashing about and she knew immediately he was having a night terror or something like that. He still had to deal with ptsd and sometimes he would stay away from people and just isolate himself. It didn’t happen that much but when it did it was bad. He had told her about them. He told her about his nightmares of waking up in a coffin with nothing around him but darkness. No one to hear him scream.  
He told her about his nightmares of being beaten severely and being left to die before a bomb went off. He had even told her about the ones that involved his father beating his mother bloody and then turning on him when he dared defend her. 

Artemis felt for him. She didn’t want to pity him but she couldn’t help but feel bad for him. He had dealt with these terrible nightmares for so long and it wasn’t right. It wasn’t fair. He didn’t deserve this. She would do anything to take it away. He had always been grateful to her for always being there for him. She was his rock and he truly appreciated everything she did for him. Upon hearing his cries, Artemis switched on the bedside lamp.

“Jason, you’re having a bad dream. It’s ok. You’re ok.” She said, reaching out to him to comfort him. Just as she did he swung his fist in her face and it left her dazed for a second. She tried to move away but he grabbed her and held her down. His hands went around her throat and she knew this one was bad. She had no idea what he was seeing but she knew it was bad. Really bad. 

“Jason, stop. It’s me. You’re dreaming.” Artemis tried to say but her words were weak as Jason squeezed her neck. She wasn’t even sure he would wake up in time to realize what he was doing.

“Jason!” She knew she could have pushed him off with force but she was worried she would hurt him. She knew she had to stop him somehow.

“Stop.” She struggled to say as she kicked him off her. It wasn’t too hard but it was enough to make him wake up. He seemed confused at first but then he noticed Artemis sit up in bed. She placed her hand on his arm and looked at him like he was going to break.

“Are you ok?” She said, gently.

Jason blinked and looked at her. The lamp light was bright enough so that he could see the bruise forming on her face beside her right eye. She also held her hand to her throat as if she was in pain. It was clear to Jason what had happened. He got up and rushed out of the room, leaving the bedroom door open.

Artemis toke a deep breath and tried to not let the tears fall. She wanted to cry. Not because Jason had hurt her but because of what he must be going through right now. She would never blame him. She just wanted to make him feel better. He had changed so much over the years. He was finally healing from things that had happened in the past but there was some things that he still struggled with.

She waited a few minutes before she followed him. She found him on the couch, his head in his hands. She walked over to him and silently sat down beside him. Neither one said anything at first until Artemis heard Jason’s broken voice.

“I’m sorry.” He refused to look at her and she didn’t want to push him to talk. 

“It’s not your fault, Jason.” Artemis said. She wanted him to know she didn’t blame him. These episodes were never his fault. 

“I hurt you.” He said, his voice only a whisper 

“Jason, look at me.” She said, gently bringing his hands away from his face.

“You’re going to be ok.” She said, which was something she had told him before and she was sure he would be but now she knew he would be. Now she was right beside him again.

“I’m ok.” She assured him. She felt a little guilty for being forced to kick him off of her but she knew she had to snap him out of it. Jason got a good look at her this time and he felt his heart sink seeing the red mark on her neck along with the bruise on her face. He had hurt the person who was most important to him. The one person who had helped him heal and become a better man. He would never forgive himself. She brushed his hair out of his eyes when she noticed the guilty look on his face. 

“I never should have let this happen. What was I thinking?” Jason said before getting up. He went into the kitchen to grab a much needed drink.

Artemis followed and toke him by the arm, turning him to face her.

“Listen to me. It’s ok. These things happen. You are not to blame.” 

Jason paused for second. He couldn’t bring himself to look at her again. Not after he saw what he did to her.

“Just leave me alone.” Jason replied

“You shouldn’t be alone right now.” 

“Get away from me!” Jason shouted but Artemis didn’t react. 

When Jason closed his eyes and she saw a tear fall and she wrapped him in a loving embrace. The couple stood like that for a few minutes until Artemis led him back to the couch. She made him some hot coco, hoping that would relax him. A strong drink was the last thing he needed.

“It’s gonna be ok.” Artemis soothed as she ran her hand through his soft locks.

“How can you pretend this isn’t my fault? How can you not see I could have... I could have killed you?” 

“I knew you wouldn’t.” Artemis said, trying to lighten things a little.

“It’s not always this bad. I never know when one of them is gonna hit me like this.” Jason explained but he knew she already knew. They’ve been living together for a while now and she had witnessed his night terrors before but he had never hurt her.

“I know. You don’t need to explain.” Artemis said, resting her chin on his shoulder.

“Thank you.” Jason said after a long time. Artemis knew he meant thank you for being there for him. She loved that about their relationship. How they knew each other so well.

“Do you what to go back to bed?” She asked, a worried expression still on her face 

“No,” Jason replied 

After a long silence, Jason looked back up at the woman he had fallen so hard for.

“God Artemis, I’m so sorry.” 

“Once again, it’s not your fault. I could never hold you responsible for your trauma.” Artemis told him, taking his hand in hers.

“I just wish I didn’t hurt you.” Jason said. The hurt in his voice made her heart ache. She knew it hurt him to know that he had hurt her, even during a night terror.

“I’ve had worse. Believe me.” Artemis said.

“Besides, it’s nothing a little make up can’t fix.” 

Jason got up and started to the bedroom. “Nothing is gonna fix this.” 

Artemis followed. She watched as Jason grabbed a blanket and his pillow. He obviously what’s sleeping in their bed tonight.

“I’m sorry.” He said again as if once wasn’t enough. Artemis hated that he blamed himself but she didn’t want to push him to stay in bed with her if he didn’t want to 

“Everything will be ok in the morning.” Artemis said, placing her hand on his cheek. He kept his eyes downward.

“I wish you wouldn’t do this to yourself.” Artemis said. The urge to hold him was strong but she wasn’t sure he would let her. Talking about emotions wasn’t a thing for either one of them but Artemis had found it was becoming much easier to open up to Jason. 

“I can’t be near you right now. Please, we can talk about it in the morning.” Jason said, his voice desperate.

Artemis watched him leave the room and she knew she wouldn’t get much sleep tonight without Jason by her side.

The next morning, Artemis found Jason still asleep on the couch. She decided not to wake him but she was hungry. She grabbed her phone and ordered some breakfast to be delivered for the two of them.

A few minutes later, she heard Jason stir while she was scrolling through her phone looking at old photos of them when they were the outlaws. 

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” Artemis said, watching her lover sit up on the couch, rubbing his tired eyes.

“I’m so tired. I feel like I haven’t slept in weeks.” Jason commented

“I ordered us some breakfast so I wouldn’t have to wait for you to wake up and I didn’t want to try to cook myself. I don’t think you would like to wake up to a fire.” Artemis said, earning a small smile from them brunette man.

Artemis got up from her seat and walked over to Jason to sit next to him. She put her hand on his back. “How are you feeling?” She asked gently 

Jason toke a minute to answer. “I’m ok.” 

She noticed he kept avoiding looking at her and she knew he still felt guilty.

“You can look at me. I’m not that bad looking am I?” She said, attempting to lighten the situation. Jason looked her in the eyes and she smiled softly as a moment of silence passed between them.

“You look beautiful in my hoodie.” Jason said, tucking her long bangs behind her ear. 

“If you ever want to talk, you know I’m here.” She said 

“I know, Ar.” Jason didn’t know what he would do without this amazing woman. 

“Sorry about leaving you alone last night. I just couldn’t... I..

“No need to explain. It’s fine. As long as you’re ok.” Artemis said, gently slipping her hand in his.

“Thanks, princess.” Jason said 

“You’re very welcome. I’m glad you feel a little better.” Artemis said, with a small smile 

“Thanks to you. You’re my home.”


End file.
